Just a Crush
by BouffonneLife
Summary: "Fue en uno de los días de Marzo, cuando el calor regresaba deshaciendo prácticamente por completo el frio del invierno. Él era muy joven en ese entonces, lo suficiente como para ser llamado novato aun a pesar de su talento." Sylvesters/Daffy/Bugs One-shot nada mas...


**Just a Crush **

**Escribí esto porque estaba escuchando la canción "Miss Atomic Bomb" de The Killers, y mientras veía el video de esta canción se me vino a la cabeza la idea de escribir esto… asi que… aquí esta….**

**Advertencia: Daffy/Sylvester, Sylvester/Pepé, Daffy/Bugs….**

**-00000000000000000-00000000000000-0000000000000-00 000000000000000000000000-00000**

No estaba bien hacerlo, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. La fecha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y mientras escuchaba el respirar de su pareja resonar suavemente por el cuarto, la sensación de melancolía regresaba. No era la primera vez que ocurría, los recuerdos acudían a él con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando esa fecha se acercaba.

Pensar en_** el**_, mientras Pepe estaba a su lado lo hacía sentir como si lo engañara, si tan solo su pecho no doliera al recordarlo el sentimiento de culpa no se haría presente en él. Aparte le era patético sentirse así, estaba completamente seguro que _**el **_ya no lo recordaba, que lo que paso solo fue como un juego y nada más…

**-00000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000**

Fue en uno de los días de Marzo, cuando el calor regresaba deshaciendo prácticamente por completo el frio del invierno. Él era muy joven en ese entonces, lo suficiente como para ser llamado novato aun a pesar de su talento.

Recordaba el día de su llegada, estando frente al estudio se sentía pequeño y una vez dentro era como si se hubiera vuelto diminuto.

Todos esos Looneys, todas esas caricaturas que iban de un lado a otro ignorando el olor a fuego, dinamita y cigarrillos que se revolvía por el lugar. Algunos corrían tras de otros, algunos discutían y levantaban sus puños en una pelea ridícula, otros tantos leían libretos gruesos, reían y se hacían bromas.

A pesar del ambiente alegre que se veía por el lugar, se sentía aterrado, era la primera vez que entraría en escena, la primera vez que se pondría a improvisar frente a cámaras que filmaban sus movimientos y aún más importante, debía de hacer uso de su ingenio humorístico para hacer lo necesario que hiciera a las personas reír. Hasta donde sabia los directores lo apoyarían al igual que los compañeros que le tocaran, pero eso no significa que podia quitar el peso sobre sus hombros.

Era 1945 la época en que la guerra parecía comenzar a llegar a su fin, desde unos años antes los dibujos animados dieron el paso a unirse en la batalla dando ánimos con sus películas, mofándose de los enemigos del pueblo americano y mostrando con orgullo la valentía y astucia de su ejército, y de una forma u otra acabaron por convertirse en iconos y mascotas de escuadrones.

Fue en esa época cuando los conoció a ellos…

Solo podia admirarlos desde lejos, era tan looney como todos y tenía confianza en sí mismo, pero a pesar de ello, era reservado y sintiéndose como un novato no podia hacer más que observar de lejos a los que todos veían como cabecillas y seguían como si fueran líderes. Pero pronto su estado de anonimato se vio terminado de la forma más inesperada…

Nunca espero ser notado, nunca se esperó tener un golpe de suerte como el que le vino en ese año. Eran contadas las caricaturas que lograban hacer que su primer aparición en un film fuera nominado a un premio, y era aún más imposible el que fuera un premio de ese tipo, que era tanto perseguido por personas como por cartoons. No olvidaría lo sucedido en ese día, no solo había sido nominado a un premio, no solo su nombre seria reconocido, sino que ese día fue cuando pudo dejar de sentirse un novato para convertirse en un verdadero Looney… y fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en él….

Fue el día siguiente a la entrega del premio cuando ocurrió, él no había sido el ganador, pero aun así cuando entro al estudio ese día fue como si hubiera ganado todos y cada uno de los premios. Apenas y entro cuando el montón de Looneys se dejaron venir sobre él, atosigándolo con abrazos, apapachándolo con brusquedad, revolviendo su pelaje, dándole pesadas palmadas en la espalda, e incluso acaba por ser alzado y llevado por todo el estudio. Recibió una felicitación por parte del conejo que todos parecían señalar como el mejor y no fue hasta que todos estaban por retirarse a sus sets de grabación, cuando se acercó _**el**_...

Colocando una mano sobre su hombro para detener su caminar hacia su set, el sonido de su voz llego a él como un shock eléctrico.

'Hey! Alto ahí, camarada!'-

No fue necesario que se volviera, el pato su puso frente a él tan rápido que apenas logro procesar el sonido de su voz.

'Vi tu película! Me darías tu autógrafo? Puedes ponerlo en mi pata, fírmalo como "para Dumas!" Oh, Boy no me esperaba ese final…'-

Recordaba haber parpadeado un par de veces antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con su pico casi golpeando contra su nariz se encontraba Daffy Duck, el mismo pato que había visto varias veces por el estudio, el mismo pato de sonrisa constante y que escuchaba gritar "Whoo-hoo" cada vez que entraba, el mismo pato que veía ser rodeado a diario por sus compañeros igual de alocados y que sacaba risas inclusive al más malhumorado de los directores.

'Mi autógrafo?'-

Se esforzó por no escupir al hablar

'Autógrafo, firma, una "x" o lo que sea'-

'No tengo pluma'-

Quiso retroceder, quiso alejarse un poco, porque el tenerlo al enérgico pato tan cerca lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

'Eso no es problema'-

Lo vio quitar una pluma de su cuerpo y con un movimiento de su mano, saco un tintero…

'D-u-m-o-t-s, Dumas, pero no le digas a nadie, es un secreto. Deberíamos de salir ¿estas libre esta tarde? Podríamos celebrar'-

Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido como acabaría todo, su respuesta hubiera sido otra… pero no lo sabía…

Esa simple salida que tuvieron fue suficiente para permitirle conocer más de la razón por la cual el tal "Daffy Duck" parecía ser tan admirado por tantos. El pato no solamente era gracioso, sino que poseía un tipo de alegría contagiosa que le hacía imposible el no sonreír al ver esa expresión animosa en su rostro.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, esa salida se convirtió en muchas más y de un momento a otro se encontró a si mismo esperando por el pato fuera de su set, comiendo a su lado, riendo a carcajadas junto a él, practicando para sus grabaciones, planeando bromas hacia los demás o simplemente saliendo a caminar…

Tenían más cosas en común de las que él podría pensar, no solo su voz era parecida y escupían un poco al hablar, sino que sus personalidades y gustos encajaban mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar haciendo que no solo la amistad creada se reforzara aún más, sino que la cercanía entre ellos fue despertando un sentimiento distinto… Lo podia ver interactuar con los demás, y se preguntaba si despertaba ese sentimiento tanto en otros como en él, si el pato solía tener ese efecto en los demás… o si era el único cuyo palpitar se aceleraba y su compañía lo hacía volverse más torpe de lo normal, o si su necesidad de hacerlo reír y tener su atención solo nacía en el.

**-00000000000000000000-000000000000000000-000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000-**

Se removió un poco en la cama mirando al zorrillo e hizo una pequeña mueca al verlo balbucear algo inentendible. Era posible que el que Pepe fuera diferente al pato en prácticamente todo sentido, haya sido lo que lo hizo elegirlo, no quería, no hubiera podido conseguir a alguien que ocupara el espacio que una vez el pato tuvo…

Sintió sus mejillas llenarse de calor al ver los labios del francés, incluso en eso era distintos… el pico del pato era frio y suave, los labios del zorrillo eran tibios y parecían hechos de seda. Respiro hondo permitiendo que el recuerdo de aquel primer y único beso llegara a él, no estaba bien que recordara a la perfección la sensación de ese pico contra sus labios, mas sin embargo le gustaba mantener ese recuerdo con él pues significaba más que un simple beso… había más detrás de aquello, había sido la despedida perfecta.

**-000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000-00000 00000000000000000000000000000000000-000000000**

Cuando el había llegado la carrera de Bugs estaba en un viaje de subida, el conejo era parte del grupo de estrellas de los Looney, pero en ese entonces ninguno de los cartoon pensó que el conejo creciera tanto. Ciertamente Bugs tenía un encanto que no solo era notable entre ellos sino que tenía más efecto en el público. El conejo era la representación de un ganador astuto, no importaba lo que sus adversarios intentaran, Bugs sería capaz de abatirlos fácilmente con su astucia y hacia que todos se rieran de lo tontos que hacia lucir a sus rivales, inclusive el sentía un respeto por las habilidades del conejo, aun así mantenía su completa admiración en el loco pato desenfrenado…

Sabía que Bugs y Daffy llevaban una buena relación, no estrecha puesto que sus papeles solo se habían cruzado una vez, pero las cosas entre ellos dos iban bien. Los podia ver hablar de vez en cuando y el conejo los acompañaba a comer por lo menos una vez a la semana…

Pero las cosas cambiaron unos pocos años después, él no lo sabía cuándo el pato lo había sacado a cenar esa noche, no tenía idea de lo que se aproximaba, más sin embargo esa noche la amistad que sostenían dio un giro inesperado.

Fue al término de la velada, cuando el pato lo acompaño hasta su casa…

No recordaba de qué hablaban pero sabía bien que por alguna razón se estaba quedando sin aire de tanto reír, caminaban por una de las ya desiertas calles de LooneyTown.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio entre ellos mientras retomaba su aliento y su risa se apagaba dejándolo con una sonrisa. Su casa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cuando el pato lo tomo desprevenido poniéndose frente a él, tan cerca como lo había hecho muchas veces, mas sin embargo no había una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sino una suave.

'Voy a trabajar con Bugs Bunny'- dijo con una expresión alegre en su rostro, pero la voz que había usado para decirlo no sonaba tan animosa.

'¿Bugs Bunny?! Sufferin Succotash!, eso es tener suerte, yo tengo que seguir trabajando con Tweety, ese canario no…'-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el pico del pato colocándose firme contra sus labios. Su primer beso y había sido robado por el pato con el que se había encaprichado, fue una de las pocas demostraciones que le hacían ver que las cosas buenas también podían ocurrirle a él.

Sintió el frio de su pico y su suavidad acariciar sus labios en un ritmo lento, mientras que sus manos lo sostenían de los brazos, manteniéndolo cercas.

Si en un principio hubiera sabido que ese beso seria su manera de disculparse y despedirse, tal vez le hubiera pedido que durara un poco más, porque apenas y tuvo tiempo de corresponderle, antes de que se apartara.

Todo termino en un "Nos vemos después" por parte del emplumado, y de ahí en adelante las cosas cambiaron.

No hablaron de lo ocurrido, no porque él no quisiera o el pato se resistiera a hacerlo, la razón venía con el conejo y su sonrisa de ganador…

Dejaron de comer juntos y esperarse uno al otro en el set, dejaron de salir por las tardes y no hubo más cenas como la última. Sylvester había regresado a su posición de observar de lejos mientras Bugs ocupaba poco a poco el lugar y más que él había tenido.

La personalidad de Daffy había cambiado de un día a otro y ahora podia verlo discutir con el conejo, mantener su ceño fruncido gran parte del tiempo y era como si su narcisismo y ego se hubieran apoderado de él. Solo podia escuchar uno que otro "Whoo-hoo" de su parte y cuando reía lo hacía estando junto a Bugs, siguió siendo igual de talentoso que antes, hasta se podría decir que más y mientras su fama se incrementaba esta iba de la mano del conejo, ya no del cerdito como solía ser o de algún otro Looney, y dejo de ser solo Daffy Duck, se volvieron Bugs Bunny y Daffy Duck, los dos talentos más admirados de la Warner se habían unido en una serie de filmaciones que lograron formar un fuerte lazo entre ellos, y mientras el crecía junto a Tweety el pato pasaba cada vez más tiempo con el conejo, dejando su relación en una serie de intercambio de palabras mencionadas de vez en cuando.

Mas sin embargo no fue hasta la celebración de la premiación del Oscar de Bugs, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado la relación entre ellos…

Por coincidencia o mala suerte, le había tocado salir del estudio en el momento inadecuado. Todos celebraban dentro y ahí afuera el buscaba a su típica presa, pero en vez de eso termino por encontrarse con el pato y el conejo envueltos en un caluroso beso detrás del estudio. Bugs lo tomaba por la cadera y los brazos de Daffy rodeaban su cuello. Los labios del conejo abandonaron el pico del pato, colocándose sobre su cuello besándolo de tal forma que el pato hundía las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda y su rostro se sonrojaba.

**-00000000000000000000-0000000000000-00000000000000 0000000000-00000000000000000000000000000000000-000 000000000000000000-000000000000000000-00000**

'Mon Petit Chaton…'-

Se sobresaltó encajando sus uñas en la cama al escuchar la voz del francés, saliendo de sus recuerdos bruscamente.

'No estaba haciendo nada'- dijo rápidamente.

Pepe arqueo una ceja extrañado por su comportamiento.

'Ya casi es Marzo, ¿no es cierto, Mon Petit?'-

Sylvester se quedó en silencio mostrando una mueca incomoda, pero la sonrisa suave del zorrillo y sus brazos abiertos, fueron invitación más que suficiente para hacerlo acercarse.

No había necesidad de dar explicaciones, Pepe no preguntaba nunca nada, lo cual hacia preguntarse si era porque sabía la razón y la comprendía, o si esperaba que él lo dijera por sí mismo. Pero ¿Cómo explicarle que era en ese tiempo cuando recordaba la fuerte amistad que llego a compartir con el pato? ¿Cómo explicarle que una fracción de él se había quedado con rastros de los sentimientos que el emplumado provocaba en él? Siendo el francés un romántico con cada fibra de su ser era posible que esperara que todos su cariño fuera dirigido hacia él y que nada ocupara una parte en el como ocurría con el pato …pero aun no podia hacerlo… no del todo.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000-0000000000-000000000- 00000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000.**

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes. Pero escribo sobre ellos…**

**Por cierto! Cambiare el nombre de "BouffonneNigtmaere" por uno que aún no estoy muy segura de poner… ¿La razón? Personas que no deberían de haber descubierto mi cuenta lo han hecho ya y pues o borro todo o cambio mi nickname… prefiero cambiarlo nada mas hehehehe… **


End file.
